Hush Hush
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Jay doesn't know what he's doing with Erin these days, but a kiss can change everything...; Linstead (Erin Lindsay/Jay Halstead)
1. First Kiss

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Dedicated to princessjames21 and inspired by an Avril Lavigne song (in fact I may songfic that song soon for these two).**

**I am going to keep writing about **_**Chicago PD**_** until it becomes a topic to pick, haha. Filing this under **_**Chicago Fire**_** makes no sense and I don't like it being miscellaneous, but I guess oh well, right? Anyway, I was waiting to make ships, but Jay and Erin are too cute, so here is a very short drabble, but I'm tentative as one episode isn't enough for me to feel like I know them so well I can properly emulate them. Either way, enjoy this short little bit of fluff for them.  
>ENJOY!<strong>

xxxx

She'd confided in him.

It wasn't the entirety of everything, it wasn't more than scratching at her surface, but Jay Halstead knew that Erin Lindsay somewhat trusted him and it changed everything. They were friends, they were colleagues, but there was something between them that he really just couldn't deny no matter how hard he tried. You never mixed work with pleasure, but that smiling face and the playful punches to his arm and her teasing words…they just _got to him_.

Yeah, he'd meant it when he said that he felt like a house husband, but with Erin it didn't really seem to bother him as much as he made it sound like it did. He liked teasing her and more than once he had risen to the occasion to defend her honor, but he thought it was just a friendly gesture…it was so much more than that. It was protecting someone that meant so much to him that he couldn't even see it at first, but he saw it now.

"Seriously?" Jay asked Erin as they headed to the squad car.

Erin chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I'm still not letting you drive."

"One of these days you're going to have to relinquish control," Jay explained sighing as he got into the passenger seat in the car.

"Never," she responded almost immediately.

He smiled at her despite mimicking her for a moment, Erin smiling that smile at him that said she was entertained by his behavior. More than once she'd given him that smile and right now he was supposed to be focusing on going and questioning their witness, but all he could do from the passenger seat was watch Erin as she drove and it made him squirm, which led to him clearing his throat. Erin looked at him and raised her eyebrows at him quizzically, but them she returned to driving and they slipped back into silence until they reached their destination.

Once there, Jay felt a little bit more professional and stopped eyeing his partner in her red leather jacket, instead talking to the older woman they were questioning. They were looking for a young boy and they needed all of the information that they could wiggle out of her, and while Erin did most of the talking, Jay got his part done too. Then they took their leave and as they neared the car, Jay's hand flew out on its own and he grasped her hand with his. She turned to him and rolled her eyes again, thinking that she knew _exactly_ what was coming even though Jay didn't even know what was coming at this point, he just knew that he had to say _something_.

"You're still not driving, Halstead," she told him, looking him in the eye with that challenging smirk of hers.

Jay didn't know what he was doing, but he leaned in and captured her lips with his own, an electric jolt flowing through him and while Lindsay didn't pull away right away or even slap him when she did in fact pull back. She was caught off guard and flushed, both of them red in the face as they tried to process exactly what had just happened there. He had meant to say something even though he didn't know what and she was feeling feelings rise up she didn't know were there and she definitely didn't want to handle them.

"That didn't happen," she said as she moved to the driver's seat, trying to ignore the flip flopping of her stomach. "Get in the car, Halstead."

He didn't mean to kiss her.

He didn't mean to fall in love.

He didn't mean for it to mean this much…but it did. It meant _everything_.

**Note: I just ship them so hard right now! I wanted to write something adorable because I could and there will be more **_**Chicago PD**_** things from me in the future, I promise. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	2. Coffee Room Kiss

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This idea is brought to you by kmgproductionz and by me, but the idea was brought to my attention by the lovely lady and I wanted to give her credit for it, I'm just writing it down. It also works perfectly well to add in addition to the first chapter here, plus I love the title, so…**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Jay found Erin to be entertaining, for lack of a better word. He had been smiling at her like a lovesick puppy for the last couple of weeks since the first kiss and her staying close to him regardless of it all made him just want to kiss her all the more. The two were constantly being thrown together and they did make one Hell of a team, so Jay wasn't sure whether or not it was a bad thing for him to simply keep trying.

Erin wasn't sure what it was that she was feeling, but Jay kissing her hadn't made her want to stay away from him, that was for certain. In fact she hadn't been unaware of the butterflies that had erupted in her stomach when his lips had found hers and honestly she could have kept kissing him but they were partners and a work relationship was all they could have. So, she continued to tell herself that it just hadn't happened even though she found herself daydreaming about it on more than one occasion.

That she just couldn't have.

This job was hard enough without being completely distracted by a member of the opposite sex…with great stubble and amazing eyes. Oh God…that wasn't what she wanted to think about right that second, but the moment she saw him over next to the coffee pot, she couldn't help but feel her heartbeat speed up and her breath labor a little bit. She was attracted to him and she'd certainly felt close to him before, but now it was almost like she _wanted_ him—but she was determined not to let this happen.

"Good morning," Jay said with a smile, pouring her some coffee.

Erin smiled back. "Good morning."

She tried to reach past him for a straw to stir, but he didn't budge so her leaning forward only made her closer to him and she felt like that was a mistake. The next mistake was looking up, her eyes catching his and they only stayed connected with hers for a moment before they were glancing at her mouth. Jay couldn't help himself, leaning forward and kissing her again, Erin reacting automatically and returning it before she pushed on him and shook her head.

"No, no, that didn't happen," she told him, her whole face flushed as she tried to catch her breath.

Had she been holding her breath?

Jay smirked because he could tell that she was okay with it, even though she was still saying that this whole thing between them wasn't happening. It was happening whether she wanted it to or not and Jay was going to chuckle when Erin shot him a look and sipped her coffee, trying to figure out what else there was left to say.

"That totally happened," Jay said with a smile.

Before Erin could say anything, Antonio Dawson came into the area and got himself some coffee, looking between the two and taking a deep breath. He hadn't quite caught onto to anything yet, but he was pretty certain that Jay had a thing for Erin and that Erin knew about it because even though they were still a really great team, he could tell that something was up with their dynamic. If he could tell, then it was only a matter of time before everyone would be able to tell and if that happened, who knew what Erin would do about it.

Antonio looked at Erin. "Voight wants to see us all."

"We'll be right there," she responded, making like she was reaching for sugar.

He nodded, he and Jay looking at each other and nodding again before he decided to go ahead and go toward where everyone was gathering. Jay was getting ready to move when Erin reached out and caught his hand with her own, feeling that electric jolt go through her before she quickly pulled her hand away. Smiling at her, Jay just nodded and made eye contact with her again, Erin clearing her throat to signal that she wanted to talk and she was going to.

"We're at work, it never happened," Erin told him and though flustered, she moved toward her desk and Jay watched her as she walked away.

He'd get through to her yet.

**Note: These are just drabbles, so they're short chapters, but I'll try to update whenever I can—more updates will come faster when I get more used to writing the two of them. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	3. Means Too Much Kiss

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I know, I know—it has been too long and I'll make it up to you guys this weekend. I've been working a lot and haven't had the time to update but the looks these two give each other? Hard to ignore, huh?  
>ENJOY!<strong>

xxxx

It had been brought to Voight's attention that there was something going on between Erin and Jay and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about it. Erin was like his little girl even though he knew that she was so much more than that, and knowing that there was something off about the two's chemistry recently, was making him a bit fidgety. Even he had caught the looks between the two of them while they were on the job in the field or discussing a case and he wanted to know the details.

Erin had been eying Jay for weeks and sometimes in the middle of an interrogation—a time when she was normally so on point—she'd glance at him and a softness would cross her eyes. Antonio had been brought around to the idea of it when he saw the two hanging out together around the coffee machine longer than normal, and now Voight. He'd been assigning jobs the other day when he caught Jay and Erin smiling at each other and he knew that look.

Hell, Voight had seen that look before.

_Jay could feel Erin's eyes on him and it made him smile to himself, glad that he was having this affect on her—in fact he was using it to his advantage lately. He'd kiss her off guard at the worst possible moments and she'd just tell him it never happened and go back to work, but she was getting more and more flustered by it and he __**loved**__ it. In fact, Jay was starting to begin to think that he was getting through to her because more and more lately she'd just glance at him and when he would make eye contact with her, she would keep the eye contact and give a little smile be it with her face or her eyes, and he knew she got it._

_This wasn't just some infatuation with her that he would get over and move on from. No, Jay was in love. He wasn't even sure when it had happened for him, he just knew that one minute they were partners and then the next it was so much more than that and he wanted more than her friendship. The best part? Erin was even starting to kiss him back for a moment or two before she'd pull away and deny anything was happening between the two of them._

"_Halstead," Voight said again, Jay pulled out of his thoughts._

"_Yes sir?" Jay responded automatically._

_Voight made a face. "You and Lindsay in the Interrogation Room…now."_

"_Right," Jay responded with a nod, waiting a moment before looking at Erin._

_She felt his eyes on her and turned her head to look at him, their eyes meeting and just like that she felt her heart speed up in her chest and she swallowed. He'd always been someone that she knew that she could trust, but he was making her feel feelings that she didn't think that she could handle. Her past was hard and it was something she walked around with every day but she'd told him. Erin had finally broken down and she'd told him and it was more than she had ever told anyone. If he could still like her after that and want to kiss her and be around her…shouldn't she give him more than what she was giving him right now?_

_Voight was sure nothing had happened yet, but that look they were sharing was a dead giveaway…_

Taking a deep breath, Voight got up and called Jay into his office, catching Erin watching Jay get up from his desk, Jay smirking a little and then turning all business really quick. Erin stopped looking at him and Jay made his way into Voight's office, Voight telling him right off the bat to close the door. Jay complied, nodding and then taking a seat when Voight looked at the chair on the other side of his desk, Jay not needing a verbal command to know _exactly_ what to do.

"You and Lindsay seem to be getting along well," Voight commented, watching every reaction Jay made.

Jay nodded slowly, his heart racing. "Yeah—we're a great team. We really play to each other's strengths."

"Good because we are all a team here," Voight explained, glancing at the door and then to Jay. "Just remember that when feelings get too involved, people can get hurt."

"What exactly are you saying?" Jay asked him after a pause.

He was fairly certain that Voight didn't know anything, but then again he and Erin were pretty close and maybe she had told him? No, Jay was positive that Erin hadn't told anybody because she liked to pretend that it hadn't even happened in the first place. Still, Voight was fishing for something and if he was going to make assumptions and accusations, then Jay wanted him to be very, very honest about what it was that he was trying to know. Even if Voight flat out told him not to pursue her though…Jay knew he'd still go for Erin.

"I'm saying stay sharp," Voight told him, pretty sure he was getting through to him. "Dismissed."

Nodding, Jay got up and left the office, seeing that Erin wasn't there and deciding to go and get some coffee. As he was walking down the hallway though, Erin came over and grabbed his hand, pulling him off to the side and looking up at him. Seeing her like that made Jay want to lean in, but Erin must have known because she covered his mouth with her hand and then started talking. She wanted to be heard and she couldn't do that if Jay pressed his mouth to hers because she'd melt into him.

"What did he say?" Erin asked him. "What did you say? You didn't open your mouth and say something stupid did you?"

Jay chuckled and shook his head, kissing Erin the moment her hand left his mouth. She was going to push him off and protest, but the moment his lips connected with her own she sighed involuntarily in relief, having for some reason, missed this the last few days. In fact, she was going to wrap her arms around him as his tongue teased the corners of her mouth, until she realized where they were and remembered to be firm. So she pulled back and shook her head, moving to get out of his arms and taking a shaky breath—she loved this. He was real, there, good to her, and she just felt like regardless of getting her life together and making something of herself, he deserved more than her and she didn't want to ruin what she had with him.

"Jay, I can't," she said suddenly, moving toward the door. "This never happened…"

For the first time since this had started, Jay felt the playfulness die, but his heart beat faster with anticipation when she glanced at him before returning to her desk, and that soft gaze was accompanied by a sad smile…he was getting through to her and they would talk this out. Jay would make that happen.

**Note: I dunno how angst made its way in here, but next chapter will be a little more upbeat, with still a hint of it. Erin is pretty closed off, but at the same time she has a gentleness to her and I really want to play with that as I get used to writing her. More soon, okay? Hopefully I get a chapter or two up this weekend. Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
